She's Bittersweet
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Jimmy goes off to camp and realizes that Cindy is the only one for him. While he's gone Cindy has the same revelation about Jimmy. In this romantic comedy, Jimmy and Cindy will learn just what it means to court. Rated for leeway. JC & SL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. That belongs to Nickelodeon. Also, I don't own the following song: Just the Girl. That is by The Click Five group. They own the wonderful song that I feel is PERFECT for Jimmy and Cindy.**

**She is Bitter Sweet**

**Chapter 1**

Jimmy was in his lab listening to the CD his insane Aunt had sent him for his seventeenth birthday. She never could remember when his birthday was and was always sending him presents periodically and she always chose the weirdest of things to send to him. This year it was a boy band CD. The Click Five - Jimmy had never heard of them before and was going to return it to get something that he wanted, but his mother had made him keep it. Why, she had no idea.

So he decided that he would listen to it and he had to admitt it wasn't that bad. Yet, the second song was the one that was playing over and over again because there was something about it that made him think; think about a subject that he had been refusing to think about for many years.

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing_

Yeah, that was her. She was cold and cruel and he had to admitt that she always knew what she was doing - to him. He figured that she took pleasure in that fact.

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter_

Yeah she was always laughing at him and telling him that his inventions wouldn't work. Sure, they had glitches, but that was what science was all about!

_Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after_

That line alone struck at Jimmy. She was the one that he had been after since he first moved into Retroville.

_Cuz she's bitter sweet she knocks me off of my feet _

_and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

She really was bitter sweet. He loved her fire, her anger, her passion. Yet, he loved it when he got to see those rare moments when she'd let down that guard, that mask that she showed to the world. It was then that he would once again fall in love with her. After all these years he knew that he was still finding out who she was and he just wanted to continue learning.

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour_

That was true. She always told Libby everything who in turn, of course, would proceed to tell the entire town.

_She runs on one hundred perfattitude (sp?) power_

Well he wasn't sure what she ran on, but she sure had a lot of energy. A lot more than most people. It was like a fire actually. A fire that he knew kept burning him.

_And the more she ignores me the more I adore her_

Jimmy sighed deeply. What was sad was it was true. She ignored him so much and that made him want her all the more. It wasn't even logical! Being ignored should be a turn off, not a turn on. She was so good at ignoring him that he was sure she did it most times on purpose.

_What can I do? I do anything for her_

He would do anything for her and had done practically anything for her. If she needed him he was there. There wasn't anything that would stop him. Even when she thought she didn't need him he had always been right at her side.

_Cuz she's bitter sweet she knocks me off of my feet _

_and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

_The way she sees me on her caller ID_

_she won't pick up the phone she would rather be alone_

He had never called her. He had just gone over to her house and pounded on her door or threw rocks at her window. Jimmy knew that she didn't like it sometimes, but there were times when he just needed to be with her, to hear her voice. It was a strange longing really.

_I can't give up just yet_

_cuz every word she's ever said, still ringing in my head_

_still ringing in my head_

Years of things that she had said to him always popped into his head at odd moments. He wasn't sure why she had such a hold upon him.

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing_

_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_

Jimmy sighed again. Yes, she really could ruin his entire day by a single phrase. Then he would shuffle home and try to nurse his broken heart.

_Cuz she's bitter sweet she knocks me off of my feet _

_and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_Cuz she's bitter sweet she knocks me off of my feet _

_and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_But I keep coming back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

At the end of the song Jimmy put his face in his hands and sighed even more deeply than before. Why did she have to be the one girl that he had ever loved? It wasn't as if he couldn't get a date. He had attended a camp over the summer and there had been a girl that had been hitting on him. Yet, he had said that he had a girl back home. Why did he have to say that? She never ever noticed him. Ever.

He raised his head and looked at the holographic picture that he had taken of her before he had left for camp. He touched it gently and shook his head.

"Why does Cindy Vortex have to be the girl I've been looking for?" Jimmy asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seventeen year old, Cindy spun around her room as she got ready for the day. It was summer and she had nothing to do except hang out with her main girl Libby, which always made the day grand. On top of it all Jimmy had come back from that stupid camp that he had been for a couple of weeks. She couldn't figure out what she was going to wear. She had to wear something stunning, dazzling, yet not to much so that Jimmy knew that she had picked out for him.

She stopped spinning. Jimmy? Why in the world was she getting dressed for him? He didn't mean anything to her. Nothing at all.

Right?

She sighed and looked at the picture that sat upon her night stand. Yes, she had taken it without his permission. How else would she have gotten a picture of him? Yes, she had to admit that she was head over heels for the boy.

Cindy laid upon her bed and sighed deeply. Why oh why did she have to love him? He was always ignoring her and trying to make out that he was better at everything than she was. Granted there were a couple of things he was good at, but really she was better than him in most ways.

A knock came upon her door. She jumped up and noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She swore under her breath and grabbed a shirt. She rushed into it and then opened the door to reveal her best friend Libby.

"Hey girl!" Libby greeted. Cindy smiled.

"Hey Libs," She said as she shut her door. She turned around and saw the picture of Jimmy on her night stand. Libby was examining a shirt that had been upon her bed.

"Oh girl! I so have to borrow this!" Libby squealed. Cindy forced a smile and walked over to the bed. She sat down, reached over, and shoved the picture underneath her pillow.

"You can borrow it any time you want," Cindy told her. Libby looked at, smirking.

"I know what you're hiding," she said. Cindy tried to look confused.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything," she said flatly.

"Oh come on girl! I saw it before you hid it. Finally admitting that you are in love with him?" Libby asked her. Cindy sighed and brought the picture out from under her pillow.

"How can I love him? He's such a jerk!" Cindy exclaimed. Libby patted her hand gently.

"Girl. Let's rehash your life. Since he's moved in you've made his life a living nightmare. Yet, he's always there for you when you need him. He's always by your side. Is he the jerk or are you a jerk to him?" Libby pointed out softly. Cindy sighed and got up off her bed. She went over to the window and looked out at his house.

"Have I been that hard on him?" She asked Libby.

"Yeah a little. But I know that he still loves you," Libby answered. Cindy turned around and looked at her friend with hope.

"How do you know that?"

"Well. My cousin Laura went to the same camp that Jimmy did. She wrote me telling me about Jimmy and about how she loved him so. She even asked him if he would be her boyfriend and you want to know what he said, girl?"

Cindy jumped over to her bed, her eyes wide.

"Spill," she demanded.

"Well," Libby said, drawing it out, "He told Laura that he had a girl back home that he was in love with. That she meant the world to him and that they had been together since he first met her."

"Did he say who?" Cindy asked anxiously. Libby nodded.

"A certain girl in this room," Libby said.

"No!" Cindy replied with a laugh.

"Yep. He said that you were his girlfriend. See girl he still loves you!" Cindy smiled dreamily, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Well. What are you gonna do about it?" Cindy smiled brightly at her best friend.

"I'm gonna land my man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing_

Jimmy couldn't believe that he was listening to this cd in his car. He wasn't sure where he was going. He just had to drive. That's all he knew.

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter_

That was true. She did laugh at his dreams. She laught about everything that he did. Very seldom did she make him feel smart or wanted or important. That shouldn't make him want her more! It was ridiculous and not to mention totally and competely deranged. Also, it was illogical and he of all people shouldn't be in love with something that was illogical.

Or maybe that was why he was in love.

He shut the cd player off and rode in silence. How could he have turned away that nice girl? She wanted him. She had even said so! She had said that he was important and smart and kind and gentle. Cindy always was calling him a jerk and a nerd and a variety of other things. So why did he say she was his girlfriend?

He noticed that he had ended up at the Candy Bar so he decided to pull in and see if his friends, Sheen and Carl, where there. He parked and walked into the restaurant, instantly spotting Carl and Sheen accompanied by Libby and Cindy. Jimmy sighed inwardly at the site of Cindy, but walked in anyway.

"Jim!" Carl exclaimed. Jimmy smiled and walked over to the booth that they had always sat at since Jimmy had first moved there.

"How was camp?" Libby asked.

"ULTRA LORD!" Sheen screamed in anguish at his videogame. Libby smacked him in the head.

"It's just a videogame!" Libby exclaimed. Sheen gave her a look like she was insane.

"Libby babe, this is not a videogame. This is Ultra Lord's life! And I killed him!" Sheen cried. Libby rolled her eyes and pressed the restart button on his game causing Sheen to squeal in happiness.

"That should keep you quiet for another minute or so. Anyway, how was camp?" Libby asked as Jimmy sat down in the only space available, right beside Cindy.

"It was great. Very informative," Jimmy stated.

"Hey Jimmy. How's your mom?" Carl asked. Jimmy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Since last summer Jimmy had realized that Carl was in love with his mom when he came over and heard him screaming at the top of his lungs the song, Stacey's Mom. However, instead of saying Stacey he had changed it to Jimmy's Mom.

"My mother is fine, Carl," Jimmy said flatly.

"We all know you love his mom, but that doesn't mean you get to bug Jimmy about it!" Cindy erupted. Jimmy looked over at her in surprise. She had said his name. Again. Not Nerdtron or Neutron or whipped head or anything like that. She had said Jimmy and in a defensive tone. The entire group, except Libby, looked surprised.

"You just defended Jimmy," Sheen whispered, "Are you sick or something? Ultra Lord could help."

"For the love of everything! Why are you so darn obsessed with something that isn't real?" Cindy shot back.

"He is too real!" Sheen screamed, trying to stand up in the booth, but failed. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Uh Sheen, Ultra Lord died again," Libby pointed out. Sheen was about to start in again, but Libby had restarted the game once again.

"I think you need to find a new boyfriend," Cindy said to Libby, but Libby wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Jimmy. Are you okay?" She asked him, looking at Jimmy's confused face.

"Why'd you call me Jimmy?" Jimmy asked, paying attention only to Cindy.

"Because, um, er, that's your name. Duh," Cindy replied, her face flushing brightly.

"I think you are sick. You never call me that. It's always Nerdtron or stupid or. . ."Jimmy trailed off when Cindy's hand found his.

"Well. I've changed since you were gone," she said softly. Jimmy blinked. No, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be.

"Erm... I have to um, fix Goddard," Jimmy said before running out of the Candy Bar.

"What's wrong with him?" Carl asked. Sheen, who had finally given up on his videogame, pushed Carl out of the booth.

"Let's follow him. Come on Libby my chicky babe," He said, holding his hand out for hers. She took it and allowed him to help her out of the booth. Cindy just sat there.

"Come on girl! You can't just sit there. Let's go!" Libby said, grabbing her arm. Cindy smiled and followed them out of the Candy Bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jimmy didn't know what was happening. Cindy, his rival, had just called him Jimmy and had defended him. He had to be dreaming. This all had to be a dream. He nodded his head. Yes, that is what it had to be.

He drove himself home since he wasn't allowed to drive beyond Retroville. He pulled into the driveway and saw his father out in the yard playing with his lawn ducks. Jimmy rolled his eyes. He loved his father, really he did, but he just so dumb. Sometimes he wasn't that his father was his father. Yet, he knew that he was and that was what was so confusing sometimes.

He got out of his car and walked over to his lab. He didn't really want to talk to his dad right now. He just wanted to think, to come up with some sort of explanation for what had happened. He pulled a hair out of his head and put it in front of the scanner. Within seconds he was in his lab, pacing.

Suddenly, Jimmy found himself on the floor and someone was on top of him.

"Ouch! Cindy that wasn't a great idea!" Libby cried.

"Oh my sweet little jungle queen are you okay?" Sheen asked.

"Oh I think I landed on my figurine llama," Carl mumbled.

"I think I killed Jimmy! Oh Jimmy are you okay?" Cindy asked as she turned him over. He looked up and saw her green eyes in a way that he had never seen them before. There was concern in them.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked her softly.

"Geeze Neutron, we've had to get into this lab many time without you. We know how to bypass the system," Cindy replied. Jimmy smiled.

"You called me Neutron," he said.

"Yeah so?" Cindy asked as she helped him sit up.

"It was just normal, that's all," Jimmy replied. Cindy looked down at her hands.

"Does everything have to be normal?" She mumbled.

"What?" Jimmy asked her. Cindy shook her head.

"Nothing. Hey we're going to have this picnic and stuff and I was wondering if um, you wanted to um, er.. I mean. . . Do you want to come with us. Forget us. Just me," Cindy stuttered.

Jimmy swallowed hard and ran his hand through his hair, which had been tamed down since his childhood.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Jimmy asked her softly.

"Yeah," she answered quickly.

"Okay. Yeah I'd love to go, Cindy," Jimmy said to her. Cindy smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Come on! Let's go!" She said, pulling him up off the ground and towards the exit of the lab. Jimmy smiled. Today had to be a dream.


	5. Chapter 5CORRECT ONE

**Chapter 5**

Jimmy sat at the wheel of his car, glancing over at Cindy who was rocking out to the radio station she had found. Carl and Sheen were kind of singing along with Libby and Cindy, but weren't all that into it.

He swallowed and hoped that Cindy wouldn't turn on his cd player. Then he would be dead. Then this nice day would be ruined.

"Hey! What CD do you have in here?" Cindy asked, reaching over.

"Nothing!" Jimmy yelled at her, causing her to jump.

"Aw come on Jimmy let's here it. Probably some scientific cd," Cindy said as she pushed the play button. Jimmy cringed as the music filled the air. Cindy just looked at it and pressed the button to change to the second song immediately. Then, without warning, she let out a squeal.

"You have this CD! I just LOVE them!" Cindy yelled. Jimmy looked over at her. She hadn't made fun of him for it. What was wrong with her?

"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing," Cindy belted out.

"She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion!" Sheen yelled.

"She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter!" Libby sang in.

"Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after!" Carl added in.

Jimmy just sat there, looking around the car as best as he could. How did they know this song? Well, he wasn't so stunned about Cindy and Libby. He was more stunned about Carl and Sheen. It wasn't something that he thought that they would listen to.

"Hey Jimmy we're going to the park," Cindy pointed out. Jimmy shook out of his ravine and pulled into the parking lot next to the park. He parked and got out of the car silently. Within an instant Cindy was by his side.

"Jimmy. Are you okay?" She asked him softly. Jimmy turned to her and took both sides of her arms in his hands.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Doing what?" Cindy asked him, searching his perfect blue eyes.

"Calling me Jimmy, not making fun of me, acting as if you actually like me. Is this all a trick? Are you hoping that I'll fall flat on my face for you just so you can make fun of me once again?" Jimmy asked her. Cindy looked down at her shoes, unable to move from Jimmy's grip.

"I just. . . Can't I have changed? Is it so much to just. . . .be with you without being a jerk?" Cindy asked him. Jimmy let go of her and raised her chin up with his hand.

"Just don't break my heart. Not this time. I can't handle it," he whispered to her. Cindy smiled.

"I promise I won't break your heart," she said softly.

"HEY ARE YOU TWO DONE SMOOCHING AND STUFF YET? WE'RE HUNGRY!" Sheen yelled from the other side of the car. Jimmy and Cindy laughed as they walked to the trunk of his car to get out the picnic basket.


	6. Chapter 6CORRECT ONE

**Chapter 6**

Jimmy and Cindy sat next to each other on the picnic blanket. Sheen and Libby were sitting next to each other of course. They always did. Libby and Sheen had been together for nearly all their lives. Carl, on the other hand, lived in his own world. Jimmy wasn't sure Carl would ever change. That and he wanted his mother. That was something that Jimmy was sure Carl would never outgrow.

Yet, there were more pressing matters upon Jimmy's mind. Like the close proximity of himself and Cindy on a very blue checkered blanket. He glanced down and noticed how very close her hand was to his. It was just mere milimeters away from his. All he had to do was move and reposition himself to have an "accidental" hand grasp. That would bring out Cindy's true intentions.

His mind raced with the memories of their times on that island. She had made it clear that she liked him then. Perhaps she had changed. Perhaps she had realized just how much he meant to her.

Why had he told that girl that he was dating Cindy Vortex? It was because he wished he really was. Maybe Cindy was feeling the same way. He would never find out by pondering. He knew he had to act and now was a good a time as any.

Jimmy pretended to pick a piece of dirt off of his jeans and then laid his hand back where it had been, except instead of being on the ground it came down right upon Cindy's hand. He wrapped his fingers around her small hand. He swallowed hard and hoped she wouldn't move.

Cindy laid her head upon Jimmy's shoulder and let go a contented smile.

"Um. Sheen. I want to talk to you. You too Carl. Come on!" Libby said, pulling the two boys away from them.

"Wonder what that was all about," Jimmy said.

"Something unimportant," Cindy said. Jimmy looked over and saw that Cindy was looking at him. She blushed and looked away.

"Does my shoulder make a nice head rest?" Jimmy asked her. Cindy nodded.

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked a couple of minutes later. Cindy looked at him, smiling softly.

"Yes Jimmy?" She replied.

"Would you... um... Would you be my girlfriend?" Jimmy asked her. Cindy smile widened.

"Yes Jimmy I would love to be your girlfriend," she replied. Jimmy smiled.

"Does this count as a first date?" Jimmy asked her. Cindy shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Want to go to the Retroville Science Museum next Friday?" He asked her. Cindy nodded.

"That would be so cool!" She said. Jimmy sighed and noticed that their friends were peeking at them from behind the tree.

"Come on out, guys!" Jimmy called. They came out from behind the tree sheepishly.

"We were um..." Libby started.

"It's okay," Cindy smoothed over.

"So are you two finally together because for the love of Ultra Lord it is about time!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Yes we are together. Happy?" Jimmy asked them. They nodded.

"Good because all your fighting as been tearing us apart!" Carl exclaimed.

"We haven't fought since this morning, Carl!" Cindy pointed out.

"Yeah, well before you were and all..." Carl stated, trailing off.

"Never mind him. So when is your first date?" Libby asked.

"Friday," Jimmy answered.

"We are going to the Retroville Science Museum," Cindy told her. Libby made a face.

"SCIENCE MUSEUM! Um... Jimmy. The ladies don't like the science museum," Sheen told him.

"And how would you know what the ladies like and don't like, Sheen?" Libby asked him.

"Well chicky babe, I know what you like and you don't like science museums," Sheen answered.

"So what is it that I do like then?" Libby asked him.

"Easy. You like walking on the beach as the sun goes down and then heading over someplace to dance. You like romantic picnics in the park, swinging on the swing set when the moon is out, but most of all you like to sit together and just talk as we watch the stars come out," Sheen said. Libby's jaw dropped along with the rest of the group's jaws.

"How did you know that?" Libby asked him.

"Well my love puppet you are the only one I love. So I paid attention. That's what Ultra Lord did when he was trying to win over Mystic Lady on episode 223 (yeah that was made up. that part I own)," Sheen answered. They laughed brightly as the day began to dwindle away into one of its beautiful sunsets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Friday had come faster than either of them could have imagined. Jimmy was so nervous the day of that he was sick. He had tried his hardest to not feel dizzy and forced himself to eat some kind of food. Yet everything he ate made him feel even worse. He ended up spending most of the day in bed, worried and sick.

Cindy on the other hand, couldn't sit in one place for very long. She kept pacing or twitching her leg when she was sitting down. There was never a moment when she wasn't moving.

Jimmy walked up to her door slowly, trying not to seem too eager for the date. He rang her doorbell and took a deep breathe in order to calm his nerves.

Nearly instantly Cindy was there, out on the porch next to him.

"Hey," she said softly. Jimmy smiled and swallowed hard.

"Hey Cin," he answered back.

He held out his hand for hers, which she took nearly immediately, and escorted her down to his car. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he tried to calm his nerves. It was just Cindy. Yes, she was the one girl that he had loved since he had moved into this town, but he knew her. He knew much more about her than anything else in all the world. Why should he be nervous about her?

He knew it was because she was the one, the one girl he would ever love. He wasn't sure how he knew that. It wasn't logical to already know at such a young age. Granted they were both seventeen and seniors in high school. They were on the brink of adulthood and yet Jimmy still felt that it was illogical.

Then again, since he had met Cindy, life had gotten very illogical. And he liked that aspect of his life.

Jimmy climbed into the car, buckled the belt and turned on the car. He took a deep breath and looked over at Cindy, really seeing her for the first time. Her gentle blonde locks were pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing an emerald green dress that echoed the green in her eyes. In fact, the green made Cindy's eyes seem to be far more green then they really were.

"You look beautiful," he said softly. Cindy smiled as her eyes wandered over Jimmy's appearance. He had slicked back his hair a bit and was wearing a very nice blue polo shirt and a nice pair of slacks.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Jimmy," she replied back just as softly. Jimmy's cheeks filled as he put the car in reverse.

"Do you have that CD still in here?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No. I took it out. There's a surprise in there for you though. I mean... if you want to hear it," Jimmy mumbled as the drove down the road. Cindy's eyes brightened.

"A surprise? For... for me?" She asked him. Jimmy chuckled and nodded.

"Of course for you. Go ahead turn it on," Jimmy said. Cindy turned it on. Instantly Jimmy's voice filled the car.

_"Sheen! Stop. No... don't touch that. Come on guys I'm in the middle of an experiment!" Jimmy exclaimed._

_"Hey Jimmy how come you've got a picture of Cindy on your desk?" Carl asked innocently._

_"THAT'S NOT CINDY! That's... an ... experiment," Jimmy retorted._

_"It is too Cindy! Don't make us use Goddard against you. We know he knows loads of dirt," Sheen said. Jimmy sighed loudly._

_"Damn it Sheen. Fine. Yes it's Cindy. Happy now?" Jimmy asked angrily._

_"Why do you have a picture of her on your desk, Jimmy?" Carl asked in his confused way._

_"ARG! Because I like her! Is that what you wanted to hear!" Jimmy yelled._

_"Um... No we didn't want to know that. And since when have you liked her. We're only eleven. Why would you like her?"_

_"Ugg.. I don't know Sheen. Just leave it be. Okay?" Jimmy asked him._

_"Sure dude, but it's so not cool."_

Jimmy looked over at Cindy was listening intently to the cd he had made. It held countless amounts of conversations between himself and Goddard or himself and his friends about her. He wanted her to know. He just didn't know why he decided to do it this way. He wanted to smack his head against the steering wheel. She was going to think he was a dork.

_"What is wrong Jimmy?" A mechanical voice said._

_"Nothing Goddard. I'm good," he said._

_"You just used poor English. What is going on?" Jimmy sighed once again._

_"I think I'm dying," he mumbled._

_"Dying? We must get you to a hospital!" Goddard's mechanical voice exclaimed._

_"No... No. It's not that kind of dying, Goddard," Jimmy said quickly._

_"Then what kind of dying is it?"_

_"It is the dying that your heart does when the person that you have always loved never sees that you exist," Jimmy answered._

_"Cindy," Goddard said in a matter of fact kind of way. _

_"Yes. Cindy," Jimmy mumbled._

_"Well maybe you should stop treating her so badly. Maybe then she would see that you exist in a whole new light," Goddard suggested. _

_"No. Cindy loves Nick. I'll never have a chance," Jimmy's voice said, trailing off sadly._

Cindy looked over at Jimmy, surprised. How much had Goddard recorded over his life? How long had Jimmy felt like she didn't notice he was around?

_"Nerdtron! You are so infuriating!" Cindy screamed at him._

_"Not nearly as infuriating as you!" Jimmy yelled back._

_"Oh ho... Really? How so Mr. Big Head?" Cindy retorted angrily._

_"At least I don't try to hurt you at every little moment!" Jimmy yelled, his voice slightly breaking._

_"No you just try to hurt me every single nanosecond!" Cindy cried back, tears evident in her voice._

_"What? Cindy. No I don't try to hurt you," Jimmy said softly._

_"Oh go ahead! Go and talk to April. I know you love her!" Cindy yelled back._

_"Cindy! Come back!" Jimmy called after her._

_"Yeah that didn't go well," Goddard said._

_"April kissed me. But it was nothing! There was nothing in it. Not like when I kissed her. You know, when I was in Carl's dream. I never felt what I felt when I kissed Cindy. I guess that will be our only kiss."_

Jimmy reached over and shut it off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have played that," he said softly. Cindy grasped his hand.

"No. You should have. I'm sorry Jimmy," she said gently. Jimmy gave her a meek smile.

"I'm sorry too Cindy. Guess you know now how much I love you," Jimmy said bashfully.

"Yes and I will just have to prove how much I love you," Cindy replied. Jimmy pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he had made reservations at, smiling brightly.

"Just the fact that you said you love me is enough for me, Cin," Jimmy replied. He got out of the car, went around to her door, and opened it for her. Cindy got out, brushed the wrinkles from her dress. Cindy took his hand and Jimmy started, but she pulled him back to her. She rose to her tip toes, for he had gotten far taller than her, and planted a soft, sweet, and gentle kiss upon his lips. It wasn't a deep, passionate kiss. Instead it was a scared, wonderous first kiss that lasts only but a mere moment in the span of the universe.

"I feel the same way when I kiss you," Cindy whispered. Jimmy smiled.

"Shall we dine, my beautiful lady?" He asked her. Cindy giggled.

"Why yes let's dine my handsome knight."


End file.
